Powers Via Object
The power to obtain supernatural powers through objects. Variation of Equipment Usage. Also Called *Artifact Affinity *Artifact Magic *Object Affinity *Object Magic *Object-Based Powers *Object of Power Capabilities The user has access to an object that grants them supernatural powers, these can be magical objects of great or destructive power, or technological weaponry. If the user already possesses supernatural abilities, the objects are mostly meant for letting them access and/or enhance their powers, or grant them new abilities. Applications *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal Variations *Chemical-Based Powers *Jewelry Empowerment *Key-Based Powers *Mystic Object *Powers Via Weapon *Ring Empowerment *Supernatural Fruit Empowerment Techniques *Powers Via Weapon Associations *Affinity *Almighty Object *Conditional Power *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Idiosyncratic Manipulation *Infusion *Mask Power *Powerful Objects *Powered Form *Soul-Bound Weapon *Symbiotic Costume Limitations *May need to be in constant contact with the object to keep the gained powers. *If the object is taken away, or destroyed, the user will lose their power. *There is no telling how a powerful object will fare if pinned against another. *May not function if dealt with possible interference. *Object may break or be rendered useless if too much power is used. Known Users Television/Film Anime/Manga Cartoon/Comic Known Objects Gallery Black Lantern power ring.jpg|The Black Lantern Ring (DC) Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern Ring (DC) Green Lantern Ring.jpg|The Green Lantern Ring (DC) 1849888 f496.jpg|The Blue Lantern Ring (DC) 1849890 f496.jpg|The Indigo Lantern Ring (DC) 1849889 f496.jpg|The Violet Lantern Ring (DC) 1850016 f496.jpg|The Yellow Lantern Ring (DC) 1850015 f496.jpg|The Orange Lantern Ring (DC) 1850013 f496.jpg|The Red Lantern Ring (DC) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) infinity gauntlet.jpg|Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel) symbiote.jpeg|The symbiote (Marvel) which gave Venom and Carnage their powers. 250px-Iron Man bleeding edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel) 373px-The Mask of Loki.jpg|The Mask of Loki (The Mask, & Son of the Mask) File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo (Bleach) uses a manifested shinigami blade of his powers. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|While wearing the mask, Ichigo's (Bleach) Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, speed, durability and spiritual power, including augmented his Getsuga Tenshō. File:Caja_Negación.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using the Caja Negación cube to create a pocket dimension field to imprison Ulquiorra Cifer. File:InvadersMustDie2.gif|Yukio (Bleach) using his Fullbring ability via his game console to create a pocket dimension. File:D.R._wielding_the_Dragon_Horn.png|D.R. (Monsters) wielding the Dragon Horn, which allows him to summon and control dragons. Devil Fruits.png|The Devil Fruit (One Piece) File:Pandora_Box_Negation.png|Pandora's Box (Code:Breaker) Philosopher Stone.jpg|The Philosophers Stone (Fullmatel Alchemist: Brotherhood) 300px-Sparda 1.jpg|The Sword of Sparda (Devil May Cry) 50208.jpg|The Kingdom Key (Kingdom Hearts) 250px-Ezio Sixth.png|Apples of Eden (Assassins Creed) BladesOfExileButton.jpg|The Blades of Exile (God of War) Blades of Chaos.jpg|The Blades of Chaos (God of War) Shikonjewel.jpg|Shikon Jewel (InuYasha) Death Note.jpg|Death Note (Death Note) Artifacts_of_Darkness.png|The Artifacts of Darkness (Yu Yu Hakusho): Orb of Baast, Forlorn Hope and Shadow Sword. Talismans.png|Talismans (The Adventures of Jackie Chan) Shen Gong Wu.png|Shen Gong Wu (Xiaolin Showdown) Elder Wand.jpg|Elder Wand (Harry Potter) Elemental Stones.png|Elemental Stones (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) Bomb Elements.png|Bomb Elements (Bomberman Generation) The_Elements_of_Harmony_in_a_chest_S03E10.png|Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Alicorn_Amulet_in_display_case_S3E5.png|Alicorn Amulet (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) 18L27e675.png|Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) MasterEmeraldRunners.png|Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog) SRASol2.png|Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic wiki.gif|Worlds Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic's Shoes.jpg|Sonic's shoes (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chaos Crystals Profile.png|Chaos Crystals (Sonic Boom) Blade of Olympus (2).jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) was a powerful weapon that Zeus forged from the heavens and the earth. Guile_Hideout.png|The armor, Eternity, and sword, Instant grants eternal life and deflection of attacks. Master sword.jpg|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) Magic Armor Gem.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Wake) grants an invincible defense. Magic Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) makes the wearer invincible. File:Link_and_the_Rod_of_Seasons.png|The Rod of Seasons allows Link to change the very four seasons. File:Link_and_the_Harp_of_Ages.png|The Harp of Ages allows Link to warp through time itself. Phantomsword.jpg|The Phantom Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass) Lokomo_Sword.png|The Lokomo Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Goddess_Sword.png|The Goddess Sword (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Meidou_Zangetsuha.jpg|Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga (InuYasha) Super Shroom.jpg|Super Mushroom (Mario) 1-UP Shroom.jpg|1-UP Mushroom (Mario) Megashroom.jpg|Mega Mushroom (Mario) StarrodSSBB.jpg|The Star Rod (Mario/Kirby) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Meta-Nanite.png|Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) Omnitrix.jpg|The Omnitrix (Ben 10 series) Charms of Bezel.jpg|Charms of Bezel (Ben 10) Reality Gauntlet.jpg|Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) Ray Sphere.jpg|The Ray-Sphere (inFAMOUS) Dantes-inferno-cross-270x150.jpg|Holy Cross from (Dante's Inferno) 528px-Crusader_Death.jpg|Death's Scythe from (Dante's Inferno) 120px-Cameraman_reflection.png|The Red Formula (Heroes) More Rings?.jpg|Rings of the Planeteers (Captain Planet) Msl-sword-of-wind.jpg|The Windsword (AQWorlds) 288px-Bleach - The Vizard.jpg|When the Visoreds put on their Hollow Masks their power augmented, increasing their strength, speed, and durability, some are equipped to fire a Cero like Hollows. 190px-Tosen shows mouth.png|When Kaname puts on his Hollow Mask, his strength and speed increase and develops high-speed regeneration. Necronomicon.jpg|Necronomicon Ex-Mortis, the Book of the Dead (Evil Dead) Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) File:True_Reiki.png|Reiki, in the hands of a special power user, can negate all special powers. Theguru.png|The Guru uses the Moon Stone he holds to use his mystical powers. sailor-moon-anime.png|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with the Silver Crystal zelena-m-loss-once.jpg|Zelena (Once Upon a Time) loses her power after her pendant is removed. Kazuma's Bullets.gif|Kazuma's Shell Bullet fins (S-cry-ed). Jewel Girl H.png|Jewel Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) can gain a specific power from each jewel (Black Pearl: Exorcism. Hematite: Victory Inducement. etc) super-buddies-disneyscreencaps.com-1325.jpg|Power Rings of Inspiron (Air Buddies) File:Miraculouses.png|Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug) are magical pieces of jewelry powered by sprite-like beings called kwami, granting the wearers various abilities and a super alter-ego. Gauntlet.png|Malachite's Hand (Channel Awesome) was a powerful artifact that grants the user limitless magical power. Because the original gauntlet was old and unfashionable, the stone that powers it was grafted onto a Nintendo Power Glove. Ring 2.png|Aeon (Channel Awesome - Suburban Knights) crafted a ring made from lodestone that could reflect Malachite's magic back to him. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Items Category:Galleries